Stronger Than She Thought
by Pricat
Summary: Hinata is feeling even more low in confidence until she meets Kura a strange but shy girl like her but this new friend is hiding a secret about herself. But their special friendship grows stronger than ever and maybe help the both of them.....
1. Chapter 1

**Stronger than She Thought**

**A/N Time for an new Naruto fic! It involves my fave Naruto girl Hinata but in this she's thirteen which I hope fans aren't angry about. It's about her being low in confidence and feeling like she should stop training to be a ninja but then she meets somebody and a special friendship forms but soon it becomes something more. There might be some shojo in later chapters but nothing too gross but cute. I hope you like. But Hinata's new friend is hiding a secret that might mean danger. **

Hinata sighed sadly as she walked home from the Academy. She knew that inside her heart, there was some bravery in there but had trouble getting out. She felt down like she was a bug fit for people like Neji to squash with their cruel words. Tears fell from her eyes but hid them.

She was thirteen but all her life in Konoha, she'd wanted nothing but to make her father proud of her but didn't know how. Shino and Kiba seemed to be growing stronger everyday but she wasn't.

But then she heard soft crying as she passed by an alley way. She then saw a girl her age with spiked short blue hair, green eyes and was slender. She wore a black jacket which was unzipped and a locket. Hinata wondered why the girl was crying.

"_Maybe she's lost but I've never seen anybody like her before in Konoha._

_Maybe she's only moved here. But she looks injured._

_I should help._

_I can't leave her all alone." _the teenage Hyuuga thought seeing sadness in the girl's green eyes.

"H-Hello there are you okay?

Why're you in an alleyway?" Hinata said nervously. She was very shy around other people especially new people in the village. The other girl with the spiked blue hair looked up in awe at Hinata.

"I-I moved here a few days ago alone.

People in my old village hated me for being myself but it doesn't matter.

My name.... is Kura." she replied looking at Hinata but the Hyuuga gasped. The look in Kura's eyes was that look, the look of pure sadness and low self esteem.

_"She's..... just like me._

_But I wonder why she moved here a few days ago._

_Like me, she must be shy_." Hinata thought as Kura got to her sandalled feet and fainted. Hinata wondered if Kura was okay. She decided to bring Kura to her house.

Shino wondered what was going on as he saw Hinata walking to her house with a strange looking girl in her arms.

"I wonder what she's doing?" he thought seeing his fellow team mate open her door to her home and went inside.....

She laid Kura on the floor and went to find medicine to heal her wounds. She wondered how Kura had gotten wounds but also burns. She heard the girl growl softly like some sort of creature. She hoped she could help.

Hinata then watched the sun go down as she ate ramen but was thinking about other things like the inner conflict about being a shinobi. But she wanted to make her father. the head of the main Hyuuga branch clan proud of her.


	2. Making Friends and Foes

**Stronger Than She Thought**

It was early in the morning as the sun rose over Konoha but in Hinata's home, Kura slept tossing and turning. She was remembering what her parents had told her before she left the village that had been her home since she was hatched.....

_She'd been only nine years old and knew how to change her form so humans wouldn't be afraid of her when she did roam from her village home when she became a Genin. She heard her mother Ja-Shing calling her. She had long blue hair but was very pretty for what she truly was._

_"What is it mother?" Kura asked her curious to hear._

_"Kura you remember when your father and I told you that you might be leaving the village soon?_

_Well it might be sooner than we thought." she told her young daughter. _

_"How long is it until I have to go away from you and Father?" she asked nervous._

_"A.... few day's time. I know it is sudden but the Hokage ordered it because your powers are stronger than anybody living here but also there is somebody in Konoha who will need your company._

_I'm so sorry Kura-chan honey but I know you will make us proud." she answered her daughter._

_Kura nodded as her lavender eyes were filled with sadness but pride._

_She hoped that she could do this....._

Hinata opened the door to the living room seeing that Kura's hands had became clawed but instantly became human hands again. She was curious but a little surprised too as smoke billowed from Kura's nostrils.

"_I hope she's okay._

_Maybe this is normal for her. _

_I hope." _Hinata thought as she began to make breakfast but heard Kura moan gently as her crystal like eyes opened slowly seeing Hinata sitting by her side.

"_This was the girl who helped me in the alleyway when nobody else in this strange village would. _

_From the look in her eyes, we're the same but I.... don't know._

_Could she at last..... be the one I'm supposed to help like Mother said that day when I was nine?" _Kura thought as she looked into Hinata's purple eyes.

"H-Hey Kura.

You..... remember who I am?" she said softly to her trying to make her feel comfortable.

"Sort... of. You were the only one who would help me." Kura told her sadly.

"It's no big deal Kura.

I am Hinata but I don't feel like a Hyuuga of the main branch, I feel like a bug that should be destroyed.

Even my own father stopped believing in me and trains my younger sister instead.

I don't know what I did wrong that made him angry.

Why would nobody help you?" the girl told her.

"Because they thought I was a demon wanting to hurt the village or something.

It's okay.

I'm used to it." Kura answered her sadly.

Hinata wondered why Kura had left her village if she wasn't wearing a Genin head band but she'd been banished before she could even take the Graduation exam. Kura wanted to tell or show Hinata her secret but knew she would be scared of her and be like the others when she'd left her village.

"I know you're wondering where my head band is, right?" Kura asked her.

Hinata nodded shyly.

"Well.... yes." she answered softly.

"I was made to leave my village when I was only nine so I never got a chance to take the exam or train for it." she answered softly. Hinata wondered why her new friend was made to leave but thought it better not to ask yet until they knew each other better.

She then realised she was late for training but shivered. She knew that training would be intense and destroy her confidence more but she had no choice.

"You okay?

You seem worried about something, I can sort of..... sense it." Kura said to her.

"I-I have to go somewhere for a while and I'm late.

Can you manage by yourself for a while?" Hinata told her.

Kura nodded.

"Sure I can handle it.

Run along." Kura replied seeing Hinata leave but followed the young Hyuuga to the Academy.....

Shino was waiting for her while Kiba was running late. He remembered yesterday when he'd seen Hinata carrying that strange girl to her house. He'd heard rumours that the girl was a demon hiding in human form.

"I found her in an alleyway and wanted to help her.

She's not a demon in human form.

She's very nice once you get to know her." Hinata told him softly.

Kura smiled hearing that.

"_Maybe she is the one..... I'm meant to help after all."_ she thought.....


End file.
